Tahnorra Drabbles
by WaterFae110
Summary: Just a drabble set focused on Tahnorra


**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters. They belong to Bryke.

**A/N:** I owe some of you Tahnorra fics that I just haven't gotten around to. I'm sorry! As a peace offering, here are a few drabbles for my fellow shipmates. There's a list/website full of unusual words going around and found some of them to be fitting. Please enjoy! P.S. Be careful of the first one. Lime-ish? It's not that bad, but since I'm not sure of your preferences, I'll warn you just in case.

* * *

**#1 – Cheiloproclitic: being attracted to someone's lips**

It was the way she bit her lower lip as a blush crept up on her cheeks; the way they pursed in annoyance whenever he slew an insult her way; the way they turned up into smile when her gaze fell upon the firebender boy. Oh, how Tahno wanted to taste those lips. Lips unmarred by that colored-waxy coating. Soft. Bare. Pressed against his own. Moving. Gliding in sync. Trailing down…until they found their way around his…Tahno let out a soft moan when a hand finally reached down into his trousers, taking hold of his semi-erect member. Just the thought of Korra's pretty little lips around him turned on the poor Wolfbat and all he could do was murmur a low, "fuck", hand slowly beginning its task.

* * *

**#2 – Quidnunc: one who always has to know what is going on**

Tahno wondered if his two teammates noticed. Did they notice his sudden interest in the paper, especially on the several occasions that a certain blue-eyed Fire Ferret happened to be on the cover? Did they notice his hand shoot up, signaling to silence the squealing fangirls at his arms when the radio host would mention "the Avatar?" He scoffed at the idea. When did they ever care about his business? When did he ever care about _theirs_? Some would no doubt describe his actions as stalking. He liked to consider it a healthy dose of collective data. The more he knew about the young girl and the happenings in her life, the sooner he'd find her weakness; the sooner he could close in on the kill…and the kiss.

* * *

**#3 – Ultracrepidarian: one who speaks or offers opinions on matters beyond their knowledge**

Korra's muscles stiffened at the sight that unfolded before her; the look of absolute horror evident on her features. She had never meant for their once-upon-a-time-secret relationship to be found out in such a...public setting…with the three airbending children looking on in awe, Bolin's jaw dropped, Asami's hands covering the blush on her cheeks, Pema staring at the scene half-amused, Tenzin with his irritation growing at the abundance of teenage hormones ricocheting off the air temple walls…

"You sleaze! You're bluffing!" Mako pointed his index finger at the former waterbender accusingly, "Korra would never-!"

"Oh, really?" Tahno retorted, his hair falling out of place and composure gone, "She wouldn't? Are you _sure_? Because she didn't exactly object TO MY TONGUE DOWN HER THROAT!"

* * *

**#4 – Apodyopis: the act of mentally undressing someone**

_That top needed to come off._

It was the only thought that went through Tahno's mind as he watched the young Avatar spar with Bolin. She was already soaked anyway, leaving not very much to the imagination as her perky bosom bounced with her movements. He imagined it being the reason that the poor earthbender was having such a difficult time keeping up with her; they were pretty distracting.

"You're sick." Mako stepped into his view, eyes glaring daggers, "Do you really need to do this here? Drooling at whatever it is your imagining?"

Tahno cocked up an eyebrow and smirked, "I don't need to _imagine_." He took two fingers and tapped the side of his head twice, "I simply just have to _remember_."

* * *

**#5 – Gymnophoria: the sensation that someone is mentally undressing you**

There was a strange tingling at the base of his neck – a heated sensation that he tried to shake off so he could focus more on the man throwing fireballs his way. At first, he thought Mako had finally succeeded on setting his hair on fire, but when Tahno reached back, there were no flames. Nothing. Tahno maneuvered away from the persistent bender, sidestepping and contorting himself to avoid the other's blows until he managed to take hold of an arm, flipping and pinning Mako down to the ground. It was then that he noticed Korra's gaze, hands stiffly at her knees and a tinge of red across her cheeks.

He quickly released the boy beneath him and with a smirk, pulled the shirt he wore off and threw it over Korra's head.

"You could be a little less obvious, Uh-vatar." He blew softly into her ear when he took the seat next to her.


End file.
